


Shopping List

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adulting Jinjin, Childish Mj, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping Trip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: It was only a shopping trip. Yet somehow whenever Mj was with him it was always so much more.





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taehyxngs_mullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyxngs_mullet/gifts).



> Your author is chill despite not knowing how to chill. How many gift fics is this now? I don't even know but if you ask me everyone deserves one for putting up with my author notes. 
> 
> This is for Choi_Youngslay whose one comment had my brain on overdrive in like 2 seconds flat. So here you go my shopping list ❤ ok not really. My actual shopping list is mostly Japanese candy and junk food along with the actual few necessities.

Jinjin couldn't keep from sighing as they pulled up to the shopping mart. There was a reason he did the shopping alone and that he wrote the list as well. That hadn't been possible this time though as work had kept him tied up. And the other members refused to go into the kitchen for anything other than eating and making their own food. They weren't about to make a list for all the necessities for the dorm. Their items of course had made it on the list anyway. Scrawled in their own hand around the edges of Mj's attempted list. He'd have to mentally add whatever he knew they needed that wasn't listed. Of course he'd also have to do so while keeping Mj distracted so his feelings wouldn't get hurt. 

It was moments like this he couldn't decide if it was because he was a good leader or a good boyfriend. Because he'd do the same for Sanha and Moonbin but not Eunwoo or Rocky. But Mj...it was just second nature to protect his fragile ego. Because when it came to the small things he got hurt easily. Mj always hid it with a dumb smile Jinjin saw right through and wanted to kick him for making. It was the same smile he'd been wearing when they first got together and Mj hadn't believed his confession. He'd believed him after he'd kissed him senseless but that was neither here nor there.

It wasn't until they got inside, list in hand and a cart between them that Jinjin realized distracting Mj wasn't going to be the real problem here. It was going to be keeping him on task. They had only been in the large supermarket for ten minutes and Mj had already shown him three different types of products he thought they could use back at the dorm. It had been hard to hide his fond smile though as he realized that this was the first time, and he secretly hoped the last time, they went shopping for dorm supplies together. As it was already proving to be inefficient for time and they had barely made it in the store. Another ten minutes later found the first item on their list.

"Mj how long are you going to debate over laundry soap?" Jinjin propped his arm on the empty cart's handle and rested his chin on it watching his boyfriend. He had been sniffing each soap individually for the last five minutes. "Eunwoo said he didn't care what we get and Moonbin was fine with anything not lavender." He hid his smirk behind his hand, three different choices had already been wafted under his nose. It was cute though, watching as Mj's eyes widened at a scent he liked. Then his face scrunched up as he tried to remember the last scent before it comparing which was better. Jinjin burned the image into his mind as he pushed the cart towards his boyfriend who picked up yet another type of detergent. "Why don't we just get what we always get?" 

"That's so...boring." Mj sighed picking up the one type of detergent he hadn't smelled and didn't bother to as he put it in the cart obediently then switched it out for another one ten seconds later. "We'll get this one. It's good to spice things up once in awhile." Mj waggled his eyebrows and Jinjin rammed the cart into him softly pretending his arm had slipped. 

Giggling at the grumblings of his boyfriend Jinjin finally maneuvered them three isles over. Only to race down the isle and pick out their usual toilet paper and tissue packages before Mj could say something. Mj didn't seem to mind Jinjin noticed though as he raced him down the isle and redirected them to the cold foods section. Eyes glued to the six ice creams he'd listed. "So what's on the list?" He looked over a shoulder eagerly and Jinjin sighed to himself. 

"We'll get the frozen foods last." Jinjin pulled the list out again from where he had shoved it in his pocket and scanned it. It was very all over the place.

The only cereals that were listed were too sugary and completely outside of their diet restrictions. Jinjin sighed pushing the cart towards the dried foods and he could hear Mj's sulky footsteps behind him. He mentally vowed that never again was he allowing them to write the list as he tried to decipher what 'those chicken crackers' meant. 

"How about some of these?" Mj held up a box covered in enough clashing shades of pink it was cringe worthy. The packaging wasn't nearly as cringe worthy as the glittery looking mascot that was supposed to be some sort of koala plastered over the copious amounts of pink. It was some type of cereal that had too many marshmallows and not enough nutrients. "Or maybe this?" Mj picked up another box that was covered in images of cars the sickeningly sweet name made Jinjin cringe too. There was no doubt who the marketing of these cereals was for. 

Jinjin eyed the choices seriously even though he knew Mj would be the only one to even think of eating them. "How about this instead?" He counter offered holding up his boyfriend's favorite, having already picked out the only type of cereal they were actually out of. He watched the other's head nod, smile in full bloom as he bounced over to him placing the box into the cart. "Okay so that's one third of our list. We need to get..." Jinjin scanned the list and found himself stumped on what Eunwoo had written.

After both of them had put their heads together they landed in the cookies and cracker isle. Where they spent an exorbitant amount of time debating on what Rocky meant by 'those chicken crackers' and what Moonbin meant by 'the fudge ones'. Jinjin wasn't upset though as he watched Mj scan down the isle pointing out types of cookies and crackers he'd never really taken the time to notice. 

Jinjin wasn't going to tell him but he found it adorable when Mj's eyes lit up when he saw one of his favorite foods being put into the cart even without the list being involved. There were also quite a few things that weren't listed and they were out of that made their way into the cart as they browsed down the other isles. Things that Jinjin had to wonder how they had run out of so quickly. 

"This is fun." Mj commented as they made their way down a deserted isle, he glanced over his shoulder side eyeing Jinjin as he put a jar of minced garlic in their cart. "I really like shopping with you." He winked and there was a loud smack before he ran away giggling as he picked out some of the seasonings they were out of from the shelf. There was a triumphant smirk on his lips as he stared back at Jinjin who was rubbing his ass.

Jinjin for his part told himself that he did not giggle and that he certainly did not blush when Mj smirked back at him.

Slowly they made their way through the rest of the list. Taking time to figure out the odd names of products each of the members had written down and trying to read their own rushed hand writing. Jinjin allowed himself to think about what Mj had said with a sparkle in his eyes, before he groped him while they waltzed through another deserted isle. "Isn't this nice shopping just the two of us?" Then Mj pecked his cheek and ran off again to pick up something else random to show him.

If Jinjin were being honest with himself he'd like to go shopping with Mj again, for groceries for just the two of them. Or without a list of things they actually needed and just shopping. If only to see Mj run amok a little bit like he was now, only more freely and with a lot more ass groping. But he shook the thought away as they marked off the last items on their list in the frozen section. He found himself leaned into Mj as they debated over ice creams. Feigning he was cold as the freezer door stood open. His chest pressed aginst Mj's back as they talked softly about what was the best brand of ice cream and in what flavor. Neither of them paying any mind to the nonexistent space between them.

It wasn't until they got to the register Jinjin even gave a thought to budgeting. Watching each item ring up, making sure the sales price was right while Mj stood beside him silently, fingers playing with the hem of Jinjin's shirt. Watching as their purchases were scanned and bagged without comment. But Jinjin could feel his stiffness as the cashier batted her eyelashes at them. Not recognizing them but recognizing their good looks. It made both of them feel stuffy and they were grateful as they left falling into conversation as they carried everything to the car.

Jinjin admitted to himself that while he was never letting the others or Mj make the list by themselves again he wouldn't mind his boyfriend tagging along sometimes. Though he wasn't going to admit it out loud after Mj had already opened a tube of chocolate covered gummys in the car. Gummys Jinjin hadn't seen him sneak in the cart but he remembered paying for. The satisfied smile on Mj's face was well worth the price of the extra items he snuck in. And Jinjin thought about how he wouldn't mind making the list with Mj next time as they made their way back to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. This was supposed to be quick, cute, and over. It kinda blew up.


End file.
